There's something about Merlin
by GlassSlipperss
Summary: Dedicated to Frankie for her birthday : It seems Merlin has become far more attractive then Gwen could've imagined, and now her friend starts fancying him, she is at a loss as to what to do! Perhaps a little bit of match making is on the cards...? M/OC


**Gwen POV**

"Have you seen Prince Arthur's manservant recently? Hasn't he been looking very… tasty?" Jenny said dreamily. I spluttered on the water I was swallowing, and Francesca, one of my favourite maid friends, hit me on the back. When I had recovered, I managed to gasp out a reply.

"Merlin?! What hit your head this morning? Did you fall and get brain damage?!" Jenny scowled at me before smirking slyly.

"It wasn't long ago that _you _found him attractive, now was it?" I blushed furiously and grabbed a clean linen cloth and started folding it.

"Yes, well, that was a while ago. And anyway, I'm over it now. Honestly, Merlin is a brilliant guy, but none of you genuinely find him attractive, do you?" The question hung in the air, and I was horrified to see 5 of the 8 maids (including me) blushing and turning away awkwardly. I saw Francesca was one of them.

"Oh Frankie, no!" I whispered. She looked at me defiantly.

"Sorry, Gwen, but I really don't see why you find this such a problem. So what if I fancy Merlin? Is it really any of your business?! Just but out!" She was shouting by the time she had finished. I felt tears prick my eyes as I took in her angry form.

"I care because I though we were friends and I don't want either of you getting hurt. I thought I was your friend… I guess I was wrong." I turned on my heel and walked swiftly out the room, not turning around as I felt the tears fall down my face. I hurried along down the corridor, clutching the folded linen to my chest and occasionally wiping away the tears, but to no avail. I jumped about a foot in the air as I felt a gentle hand on my arm. I turned around to see Arthur looking at me, concern written all over his face.

"Guinevere, what's wrong? Has someone hurt you?" He said the last sentence angrily. I shook my head quickly, looking away from him and fighting back tears.

"Nothing is wrong Sire. I am merely exhausted from a restless nights sleep. I'm sorry, Sire, if I may continue with my duties…" I trailed off and slowly carried on forward. Arthur didn't stop me, but I glanced around and saw him frowning worriedly. I hurried onward, not looking back again.

**Merlin POV**

I yawned loudly as I cleaned some weird science equipment that Gaius had ordered me to clean. I scrubbed the tools absentmindedly, when all of a sudden the door burst open and Gwen stumbled through. My smile turned into a frown as I saw she was crying. I dropped the equipment and ran over to her.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked urgently. Her bottom lip trembled and she started crying even harder.

"It's my friend." She wailed. "I was only telling her not to get heartbroken and she got angry at me and told me to but out!" I scowled, and held Gwen's shoulders.

"Who made you so upset? I'll have a word with her." Gwen shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, Merlin. Besides, you couldn't get angry if you tried!" I grabbed her chin and gently pulled it up so she would look at me.

"I won't have some stupid girl hurt my best girl friend. Now tell me, who was it?" She looked at me for a few moments before mumbling a name. I nodded, my mouth in a grim line.

"I'll be back soon, Gwen. Don't worry, I won't hurt her, I'll just have a few words." I walked towards the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Francesca."

--------

2 hours later

--------

**Gwen POV**

Merlin had been gone for a while now. I was starting to get worried. He'd said he'd be back soon, and it had been two hours! I'd finally had enough and I left the room. I walked through the castle towards the laundry room where I had been earlier. I was nearly there when I heard noises from inside a broom cupboard. Quietly, I crept towards the cupboard and pressed my ear against the door. It could hear a few things being knocked over inside. I took in a deep breath and opened the door.

Inside the cupboard was Merlin. With his tongue down Francesca's throat. They pulled apart as soon as they saw me standing there, hastily trying to de-tangle themselves. They both looked at me guiltily, but I wasn't mad. On the contrary. I smiled at them, and chuckled.

"You know, I didn't forget, Frankie. Happy Birthday!"

* * *

**A/N: Dedicated to the real Frankie, who I'm sure will one day find her Merlin : ) **

**Just so you understand, the last bit meant that Gwen had been plotting this whole thing for Francesca's birthday as soon as she ran away from the laundry room. I hope it made sense ; )**

**Happy Birthday Frankie!**

**Boe **


End file.
